1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to receivers and more specifically to receivers for synchronizing packets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiplexing wireless signals enables transmission of several data signals concurrently. For example, orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) techniques can transmit multiple data signals using respective multiple subcarriers.
In some contexts, packets corresponding to multiple data signals can be combined. For example, the Digital Video Broadcasting—Second Generation Terrestrial (DVB-T2) standard features a common physical layer pipe (PLP) used to transmit packets shared by multiple data PLPs. However, packets received via the common PLP may be misaligned with respect to packets of the data PLP (i.e., the input streams may be jittered). Synchronizing the packets can consume significant time and processing resources.